A need exists in the art for a more simplified and economical suspended type material handling unit for use in scrap yards and other like applications. Such a simplified suspended lifting device should be capable of withstanding heavy reaction forces resulting from lifting a load and even heavier reaction forces resulting from down pressure on the unit, as when a boom supporting the unit presses the unit downwardly. The simplified device in contemplated applications does not require positive rotational drive means as disclosed in the above-referenced copending application. However, it should be capable of at least limited rotational self-adjustment, as when being brought into engagement with a pile of scrap material with haphazardly arranged pieces. The device should be embodied in a mechanical grapple having power-operated grapple arms and preferably should be easily convertible to a magnetic type lifting unit.
In veiw of the above need in the art, the present invention seeks to improve upon the known prior art including the device of the referenced patent application by providing a suspended material handling or lift unit which possesses all of the above-discussed requirements for a more economical and less complicated lift or handling unit for scrap yards and like operations.
A further objective of this invention is to provide such an improved and simplified device which loses none of its ruggedness, strength and durability compared to the more costly and complex prior art equipment.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.